


Ace Combat 4 - a smutty one shot

by LeviathanChan



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanChan/pseuds/LeviathanChan
Summary: Yellow 4 sees a young, new pilot of her squadron struggling with repairs on his aircraft. She decides to help him "relax".





	Ace Combat 4 - a smutty one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamato43](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yamato43).

> So... that's my first smut scene. I hope y'all enjoy it ! :D

_March 15th 2005 (evening)_

_Aerial base somewhere in Erusea, hangar_

“Aaaaah c’mon this is so fucked up !” he whined. He was a new member of the fearsome Yellow squadron, his aircraft had been hit pretty badly during operation Noah’s Ark and he decided to repair it himself. Was it out of pride or… did he want to impress someone ? The question remains unanswered but one thing was certain : it was getting on his nerves. While he was working he did not hear the light footsteps approaching him.

“Hey rookie what’re you up to ?” he flinched when he heard the feminine voice behind him and turned back to the woman. It was Yellow 4, the only female in the squadron and her skills were not to be taken lightly. It was the worst case for him : he was struggling to repair his aircraft and here was the woman he was kind of trying to impress. “And you ? I’m busy right now, it’ll be complicated for me to help you now.” he said as he took an air of semi-confidence. He tried to go back to his work when she laughed “Ha ha ha what a dedicated nugget you are. You should relax a little sometimes y’know ?” He stiffened when he heard her remark, since he was tired of this shit he leaned against the wall and looked at her with an hesitant stare “What is this supposed to mean ? How am I supposed to relax if my aircraft isn’t able to fly for the next mi-”

She cut him off with a kiss and then spoke in his ear “Hey, I know what you want, it’s easy to read in your behavior. Do you really think I would not realize you had a thing for me ? Huh I’m surrounded by men so I’ve learned the hidden meaning behind their actions...” Her voice was like honey in his ear, while she was talking, he felt her hand going down until she reached his crotch. Yeah he was busted now. “My my my, what do we have here ? How long had it been ? It’s so hard...” she whispered as she loosened his trousers and reached for his erection, still caged inside his boxers. “S-shit it’s been a few months… Please it’s been so long...” she immediately reacted to his words, in a second she was on her knees, freeing his cock.

Her mouth was so soft it felt like velvet to him, a slight smile appeared on his face when he saw how much of his lengh she could take. “Mmmmh, that’s sweet… L-let me help...” he said as he gently grabbed her head and began to thrust in rhythm with her movements. The young pilot, enthralled by the sweet lewd sounds she made and her lustful gaze, understood he wouldn’t last long. “H-hey slow down, I’m gonna come.” she did as he said, with a slight pop she withdrew him from her mouth.

“Hmmm… you’re right it would be a shame if it stopped now. I think I have a good idea.” he wondered what was on Yellow 4’s mind, but not for long. She stood up, then her clothes fell down on the floor, one by one, until she was naked. He quickly followed her, and his glorious muscular body was revealed to her. “And what’s the big idea please ?” the young man asked with a smirk. She quickly answered “Lay down and let me do the magic !” with a wink.

He was so hard it was almost painful, until a wet friction replaced it. She rocked back and forth against his shaft, his hands explored her naked skin, he got a few moans out of her when he pinched her nipples and then put his hands on her hips. She increased her pace, rubbing her folds on his cock, they were both a panting mess at some point but deep down, he knew he wanted more, to feel more of this woman. She slowed down again, he couldn’t take it anymore “Oh god please, let me put it inside !”.

A devilish grin appeared on her face, she now only needed to let gravity do it’s job but teasing him was so much fun. What she didn’t know is that she shouldn’t play with fire, especially with that guy… He grabbed her hips and with his strength brought her down, impaling her. “You’re so fucking tight...” he whispered before she began to ride him. She bent and reached his lips for a heated kiss. Sounds of her flesh slapping against her filled the small space. The more he felt himself stretching her warm pussy, the more he thrust up to go deeper as he grabbed her hips. Yellow 4 clung to his chest, her nails scratching him, she felt like he just hit the sweet spot inside her that would drive her wild. “- A-ah you’re so thick, I’m near…

\- Then do it.” He answered her with a husky voice. Waves of pleasure washed over her, the young man followed her, spilling his seed in her tight cunt.

They both looked at each other, panting heavily, she stood up and gathered her clothes to put them on. The young pilot grabbed his belongings too when he felt a stream of cold air. It was so fucking awkward, then Yellow 4 brightened slightly the atmosphere and smiled to him “Y’know you’re not bad for a rookie, I think I’d like it to happen again later !” he nodded as she turned and walked towards the exit. The woman looked back at him for a second and winked, then she followed her initial path and got out of the hangar.

The rookie came back to his aircraft and resumed his work but in his mind he knew it could happen again, after all they still had time before the next mission...


End file.
